


The Ichor of Your Hate

by Alithea



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: Glinda thinks about West's hatred of magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riskbreakered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/gifts).



Hatred is a tricky thing. It binds you as much as it pulls you from the object of your disdain. You know this well sister. Your blood runs thick with magic, and always the black ichor of your loathing for it sits ready at your tongue, but how readily you leap to use it. All that vitriol soaked in poppy and flesh isn't enough to drown the instinct. Is it? Rather, every emotion pushes it forward in you. It makes you unpredictable, and dangerous. It makes me worry. 

I need you sister. I have plans. I would rather you be apart of them than a prey to them, but I can't trust you as you are. A slave to all you feel, and all you wish to forget and deny your mistakes become too costly. 

I do love you sister.

Love. 

Love is a tricky thing. 

Dearest, West, you should fear mine.


End file.
